


what about her

by bookwormgoddess_nph



Series: love is unexpected oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormgoddess_nph/pseuds/bookwormgoddess_nph
Summary: being ginny's best friend and harry confesses his love for you
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: love is unexpected oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155314
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

I was going to be spending the summer at the burrow. I had convinced the Dursley's that they would have to see me for the entire summer. They had agreed to let me go because they didn't want to feed an extra person. 

I didn't mind though, all I knew was that Y/N was going to be spending the summer at the Weasley's house too. Maybe, this was the summer that I confess my love for her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/N's POV

I was packing my things to go to my best friend Ginny's house. My parents had agreed to let me spend the summer there if I came back home every Sunday. When I arrived Hermione was already there scolding Ron, some things never change. I went up to the room where me, Hermione, and Ginny were sleeping. I unpacked my things and went downstairs. 

Fred and George were at the kitchen table planning a prank on Percy when he comes to talk to Molly. I was grabbed by Ginny almost as soon I had stepped into the kitchen. She dragged me to her room and shut the door. 

"Ok, Y/N I'm about to tell you something that I have never told anyone," Ginny told me.

"Do you promise to never tell another soul?" Ginny said reaching her pinky at me. 

"I promise," I say as I interlocked our pinky's together.

" I have a crush on Harry." She said fast.

As soon as she said that my heart broke. I liked Harry too, but I couldn't tell her after she had just confessed that she likes him. Remember, Y/N you have to be a good friend.

"Really?" I say trying to act happy for her.

"I don't know it just happen all of a sudden, one moment he was my older brother's friend, then he's a brave hero in my heart," Ginny says, sounding very love-struck. She truly does like him.

"I heard that he has a crush on Cho Chang," I say trying to see how she'll react.

"I don't think that it's true, I think he's trying to make everyone not think about who his true crush is," Ginny says jumping onto her bed.

"I do hope it's me." She says clutching onto a pillow.

" Yeah, well Ginny I'm going to go for walk, I'll see you later," I say walking out of the room.

"See you later, Y/N." I hear her say as I get farther away from the door.

"Oh, Y/N, I forgot you were coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N's POV

I turn around to see Harry standing right in front of me.

"Hey, Harry," I say trying to be calm. 'Even though how can I be calm if I like the same guy as my best friend.'

"Y/N where are you going, you know that dinner is going to be soon," Harry asks.

"I'm just going for walk, I need to cool off my mind," I say trying to get away.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Harry asks me.

'Yes' "Not at all." I say starting to walk to the garden.

Harry walk quickly to catch up with me. We walked in the garden in silence for a while until Harry broke the silence.

"It's a nice out today." He says trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," I say, trying not to make eye contact.

"Y/N, I have something to tell you," Harry says grabbing my wrist and turning me so that I was facing him.

"What is it, Harry?" I ask.

"This might be weird to say but I think that I'm in love with you." He says making sure that he's looking at my straight in the eyes.

I couldn't believe my ears. How is this possible, he's supposed to like Ginny or Cho not me.

"Harry, I can't do this to Ginny," I say trying not to face him.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Ginny likes you and I can't do that to my friend, also please don't tell Ginny that I told you or anyone in that case." I ramble.

Harry grabbed my face, pulled me toward him. He then kissed me passionately. The kiss was amazing, it felt like forever, but it only lasted a few seconds. I couldn't think straight when he pulled away.

"Sorry, I had to stop you from rambling," Harry says.

Then it all came to me. I had just kissed my best friend's crush and he had just confessed his love for me.

"I can't believe I just did that," I say getting away from Harry.

"What's wrong do you not like me?" Harry asks.

"No, no I'm completely in love with you, it's just that I just went behind my friend's back and kissed her crush, I'm a terrible friend," I say getting tears in my eyes. 

" Y/N, you're in love with me?" Harry asks me.

"Yes, why do you think I'm freaking out," I say.

"I'm so happy!" Harry says the lifting me up. He started spinning me around in the air.

" Harry put me down," I say laughing.

When he finally put me down, he was kissing my face.

"What about Ginny?" I ask concerned about my friend's feelings.

"We have to tell her, plus I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, and yes, we have to tell Ginny," I tell him.

He had a huge dorky smile on his face, for the one that's supposed to kill He-Who-must-not-be-named, he's a big dummy.

"Did you forget Ginny," I say facing him?

"Can we think about that tomorrow?" He says grabbing my waist.

"I don't think we ca-." I try to say until Harry grabs me and kisses me passionately. Soon, were snogging out in the garden. The kiss was going to get even more intense when a voice interrupted us.

"Y/N! Harry!"

'!!It's Ginny!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, but like if you've read this on Wattpad before, yes I did change some of the words cause I'm better at grammar now and it was so weird before. this is my story, i just posted it on wattpad in like 2018


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N POV

I pulled away from Harry. Which seemed to disappoint Harry until he noticed who had caught us. He was now facing Ginny who seemed as if she had just been punched in the gut.

"Y/N, how could you do this to me?!" Ginny yelled.

That had caught the attention of some of the people in the house, who were now watching from out the window.

"Ginny, it's not what it looks like," I say trying to calm her down.

"Oh, not what it looks like, it seems that my best friend is snogging my crush in my garden!" She yells.

Fred and George seem to be handing each other coins and collecting some, from the view of the window. Of course, they made bets.

"I'm sorry, I was just out walking and he confessed, so I had to confess but I told him that I couldn't do that to you, but we somehow ended up dating and snogging in the whole mess," I say quickly.

"You're dating!, come on Y/N, do you really think I'm going to forgive you after this, even your explanation isn't going to do anything," Ginny says.

"Ginny, please." I try to say.

"No, I'm done hearing about you and Harry, I want you out of my room by midnight, you're allowed in this house, just not in my space," Ginny says, then walking into the house.

I stand there as tears start to pour out of my eyes. The entire Weasley family and Hermione were at the window with open jaws. Harry comes to where I'm standing and gives me a good hug. I sob into his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, we'll get through this." He says finally calming down, from the events of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is hella short, sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N's POV

It's been 2 months since Ginny has last spoken to me. She has never gotten over the fact that her best friend snogged her crush, no matter how many times I had apologized. Harry and I were still dating and going strong. The school year was about to start soon and I was worried that Ginny was gonna still be mad at me. We shared a dorm at school and I think she might ask to move with someone.

"You think that she's ever going to forgive me," I ask Harry while we watch the sunset outside.

"She has to get over it, eventually I mean you're her best friend." He answers.

"What if she never forgives me, what if she doesn't want to be anywhere near me for the rest of time, how could I live without her by my side," I say. Tears started to come out of my eyes.

"I'm such a bad person, I mean who goes and steals their best friend's crush, she's never going to talk to me ever again," I say full-on sobbing now.

"Shh shh, it'll be fine in the end, she'll forgive you," Harry says trying to calm me down.

I spent the rest of the night crying next to Harry. Unbeknownst to both of us, a certain Weasley was watching us behind a tree.

I had been sleeping in the living room since I was banished from Ginny's room. I passed out the minute I hit the couch. Crying really took all the energy from me.

I was having a pretty nice dream when I was suddenly awoken by someone. I assumed it was Harry. I checked the time it was 3 am.

"Harry, it's too early, let me sleep." I groaned.

"It's not Harry, it's me Y/N." Someone said.

I recognized that voice, it was Ginny. Why was she waking me up so early in the morning?

"What you want Ginny?" I said not in the mood to get in an argument.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

"Sure, why not," I say.

"I'm sorry for how I've been for the last few months, it's not your fault you feel for him, it's mine for not accepting that you loved him and weren't trying to hurt my feelings." She said.

I wanted to cry, but my eyes had run out of tears.

"I missed you so much," I say going in to hug her.

She had begun to cry.

"I heard what you said, while you and Harry were outside, and I can't imagine my life without you as my best friend." She says sobbing.

I finally started to cry too and soon we're both sobbing loudly.

That's how the others find us, holding each other while crying. I'm so happy to have my best friend back.


End file.
